gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
SCP - 682
SCP–682, also known as the "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile", is one of the most dangerous and powerful monsters held in captivity by the SCP Foundation. It is a massive, intelligent reptilian monster harboring an express desire to destroy all life. This alone would make 682 a formidable and vicious threat fit to do battle with the likes of Godzilla, but the beast’s true horror lies in its ability to recover and regenerate from any injury that would invariably kill any other being as long as a single tiny part of its body remains intact. In addition, 682 also has the ability to adapt and change in order to fight off new challenges, such as shape-shifting and gaining immunities to certain substances. Description The SCP Foundation normally has the purpose to keep contain and study SCPs without destroying them, but then have deemed SCP-682 to be so dangerous that it must be killed by any means necessary for the safety of the world. They have been trying to do this for years without success: although 682 has been almost completely destroyed numerous times, it has survived and regenerated after every attempt to permanently kill it, once even when 99% of its body had been destroyed. In addition, SCP–682 is constantly trying to escape and destroy the human race (as well as every other living creature on planet Earth), having attempted to breach its containment chamber many times and claimed countless victims in the process. The Foundation has attempted to kill it by many times by utilizing other SCPs. This has always failed so far, even when using reality-warping beings and items. For instance, one of the attempts involved equipping SCP–826, two bookends that bring any story put between them to life, with a text called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard" describing a friendly monster with the stated ability to permanently kill 682. However, after they sent SCP-682 into the story, 682 killed said monster, and when they recovered the text it had been renamed "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed" and was now much longer, detailing an epic battle between the creatures, which 682 won. Other encounters include using SCP–409 (a large quartz crystal that will crystallize anything that touches it), which 682 grew a resistance to, fighting and killing SCP–076 (an axe-crazy super-warrior implied to be the ''biblical Abel), and was able to beat SCP-096 (a creature that kills anything that sees its face) and make it cower in a corner. One of the rare things SCP-682 seems to be afraid of is SCP–173, albeit it doesn't seem to be capable of killing it on its own. Also, 682 may not be of this world. SCP–343 (who claims to be God himself) says it is not "one of his," even unable to see it, implying 682 may be a "glitch in the system," so to speak. Meaning he is a flaw in our universe. When exposed to SCP–978 (a camera, which reveals the deepest desires of any sapient organism whose photo is taken with it), it came out with a predictable result with 682 attacking the photographer with dead bodies of multiple researchers in its containment area. It should be noted that 682 is extremely intelligent, as already shown it has been able to detect threats from most objects (though, with a few exceptions like SCP–999) it sees. During it's short time with SCP–079, an AI with a malevolent urge to be free, 682 and 079 communicated with each other sharing a common interest supposedly. 682 adapted the ability to type and the two exchanged personal stories. In an event where Dr. Kondraki (head of research at one of the Foundation's site) was put in responsibility to terminate a SCP object nicknamed "Duke" (with vampire-like abilities and regeneration), Kondraki '''rode' 682 and used him in order to try to kill Duke, and eventually swallowed him whole, though Duke seemed to have survived. 682 noted that Kondraki "was the most annoying of his species that he had ever encountered." Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Creepypasta Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains